The New Girl In La Push: Characters
by AnimeAngel41
Summary: Edward has Bella, Carlisle has Esme, Emmett has Rosalie, Jasper has Alive, Sam has Emily…but who does poor Jacob Black have, no one, not since Bella left him to be with Edward again, who was her boyfriend, then left her and came back after she rescued him
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl In La Push

By: AnimeAngel41

Disclaimer: I do now own the Twilight Saga or the characters in the books, the only characters I own are my own made up people. I got into Stephenie Meyer books by my best friend, I only read Twilight and am on New Moon now. **I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN **and **JACOB BLACK**. I also love Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett, but the two that are in bold and capital I love more. This is also my first story for this Saga, please be patient with me. Bella has been turned into a vampire by Edward, so she looks like she is nineteen forever, and in my story…I'm going to make them able to have children, and when the children each reach the age eighteen, they will become vampires.

Summary: Edward has Bella, Carlisle has Esme, Emmett has Rosalie, Jasper has Alive, Sam has Emily…but who does poor Jacob Black have, no one, not since Bella left him to be with Edward again, who was her boyfriend, then left her and came back after she rescued him in Italy. A new girl has moved to La Push, close to Jacob and his father's house. Read and Review this story to find out more.

**New Characters/Descriptions **

Cindy Schneider: 17 years old, she has mid-back dark auburn hair and deep medium golden brown eyes with light tanned skin. She is a wolf, and her form is smoothed fur and dark auburn, with a smaller muzzle than the males. Her parents just died, and she is sent to live with relatives from her father's side, since everyone on her mother's side is dead.

Rose Tanner: 18 years old, has shoulder length golden blonde hair and soft brown eyes. She is Cindy's best friend in La Push, she is engaged to her and Cindy's best guy friend.

Scotty Montgomery: 19 years old, has spiky dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He's known Cindy since she was a baby and he was three, he also known Rose that long too, and they are engaged to be married. Both him and Rose are werewolves as well, and are with Cindy through her change. Scotty is also friends with Jacob Black, and he tries to push him and Cindy together.

Jason Greene: 15 years old, he has spiky dark auburn hair and golden colored eyes. He likes Cindy, he doesn't care how old she is. He is easily jealous whenever other males talk to her, and when Jacob comes into the picture, he hates him more when Cindy starts to fall for him. He's a wolf.

Jaime Greene: 20 years old, he has spiky dark auburn hair and golden colored eyes. He also likes Cindy, but knows to stay away from her when Jacob comes into her life. He's a wolf.

Jai Greene: 18 years old, she has shoulder length dark auburn and bronze colored eyes. She has special powers, she can see things that are going to happen, and is the only one of her family that can. She is also a friend to Cindy, as are both of her brothers, she also finds it amusing when her younger brother, Jason gets jealous.

Nicholas Greene: 8 years old, he has dark spiky auburn hair and bronze colored eyes. He also has a crush on Cindy, but not as bad as his older brothers. He looks up to her as an idol, for what she did to try to save his parents.

Anna Montgomery: 18 years old, she is Scotty's younger sister, she has the same color hair as he, only shoulder length, and hazel eyes. She is dating Quil.

Rebecca Montgomery: 18 years old, she is Scotty's cousin, she has the same color hair as both of her cousins, only she has blue eyes. She is dating Embry.

Emmy Cullen: she is now 8 years old, she has caramel colored hair and golden eyes. Her parents are Carlisle and Esme.

William Cullen: he is now 6 years old, he has blonde hair and golden eyes. His parents are Emmett and Rosalie.

Alexis Cullen: she is now 4 years old, she has black hair and golden eyes. Her parents are Jasper and Alice.

Thomas Cullen: he is now 2 years old, he has brown hair and golden eyes. His parents are Edward and Bella.

**A/N: This is just the disclaimer, summary and characters. The ones who are not in the books are mine. Please read and review, also please enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

_** Flashback**_

"_I'm sorry Jacob, I'm sorry if I led you on in believing that I loved you like that." Bella says looking at her friend. _

"_Why him, why not me?" Jacob asked looking at Bella, who is sitting in front of him. _

"_I love Edward, I'm having his baby?" Bella says softly. _

"_How the hell is that even possible, I thought vampires cannot have any children." Jacob snaps at her. _

"_Carlisle found out we are able to after a certain number of years." Bella says. She places her hand over his, and noticed when he winces at how cold she feels. "I love you Jake, but not in the way you want me to, you will find another girl, and love her just the same. I can still be your friend, I would like it if we remained friends." she says looking into his eyes. _

"_Are you sure those leeches are alright with that?" Jacob asked, looking in her gold eyes. _

"_Stop calling them leeches, because incase you haven't forgotten, I'm also one of them." Bella says. She stands up and looks down at him. "I have to go, Edward is meeting me at the hospital to check how the baby is doing." she says, she presses her lips against his cheek and walks away. _

_**End Flashback **_

**A/N: This is a short first chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

_That was three years ago, Bella had given birth to an adorable baby boy whom they named Thomas. Thomas is now two years old, and is the joy of both of his parents and of his other family. Jacob is sitting at lunch with his friends Embry, Quil and Rose. _

"_So tell us something about this friend of yours that is coming to La Push?" Embry asked the golden haired beauty leaning against the tree. _

"_There isn't much to tell, when my friend comes, I'm sure you will know everything if you ask." Rose says. _

"_Okay, can you tell us the name at least?" Quil asked. They hear a soft female voice and all turned there heads to see a beautiful female walking into the courtyard. Quil, Embry and Jacob's jaw all dropped, while Rose grins and stands up, running over to hug her. _

"_I guess that Rose's friend." Embry says after finding his voice, the other two nodded. They all sit up straighter when Rose comes walking back, pulling the girl with her by the arm. _

"_Rose, come on, let me go, I have to go to the office." the girl says as they get closer and stops. Jacob eyes travel up and down her body, feeling a tingle inside of him, out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Embry and Quil sitting up straighter. _

"_Shush, after I introduce you to my friends, then you can go." Rose says. "Please…just do this for me?" she asked, giving her best sad dog eyes and smirks when she gets glared at. _

"_Fine." the girl mumbles, moving her a strand of her dark auburn hair away from her deep medium golden brown eyes. _

"_Cindy…these are Scotty's friends…that's Quil, Embry and Jacob." Rose says pointing to each. "Guys, this is my best friend Cindy Schneider." she says smiling. _

"_Nice to meet you." Cindy says smiling. _

"_Nice too meet you as well." Jacob says smiling. _

"_CINDY, YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!" they see a running over, and wrapping his arms around Cindy's waist, making her smile and laugh as she hugs him back. _

"_Hello Jason." Cindy says smiling. _

"_When did you get here?" Jason asked looking up at her with adoration in his golden colored eyes. _

"_I was supposed to come over to your house to surprise you, your brothers and sister today after school, but I guess you spotted me." Cindy says. _

"_Nicolas is going to be happy to see you." Rose says, feeling left out. _

"_How does she know the Greene's?" Embry asked Rose. _

"_My parents were friends with there parents." Cindy says answering as she tries to remove Jason's arms from around her waist. "It was nice to meet you all, Rose I'll see you later." she says smiling. "Jason how about you show me to the principal's office." she says looking at him. _

"_Come on Cindy!" Jason says happily, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him. Leaving Rose shaking her head with a smile on her lips, Embry and Quil look at each other in confusion and Jacob is glaring at the figure of Jason. _

"_I take it Jason likes Cindy." Embry says. _

"_He's been in love with her for quite awhile now." Rose says. "So what did you think of her?" she asked. _

"_Beautiful." Jacob says. _

"_Sexy." Quil says. _

"_Is she single?" Embry asked. _

"_Yes she's single, but need I remind that two of you aren't?" Rose asked. _

"_What Anna and Rebecca doesn't know, won't hurt them." Embry says. _

"_Oh yes it will." Rose says. _

"_Why you say that?" Jacob asked. _

"_Because Cindy knows Scotty, Anna and Rebecca." Rose says grinning when both Quil and Embry pale slightly. _

"_She wouldn't tell, would she?" Quil asked nervously. _

"_Cindy might not, but Jason most likely will." a new female voice says, everyone jumps and glares to the girl who just appeared next to Rose. _

"_Don't do that Jai!" Embry says. _

"_Sorry, it's just too funny." Jai says smirking. "Jason has loved Cindy since he was a baby, since she was the only one who was able to keep him calm down when he cried." she says. _

"_Is she a wolf as well?" Quil asked. _

"_Oh yes, and her wolf form is so adorable, just don't tell her that." Rose says as Jai laughs._

"_Why not?" Jacob asked. _

"_Because she her face will look like a red tomato." Jai says. _

"_What does she look like?" Jacob asked, curiously. _

"_Do you have a picture of her?" Rose asked Jai. _

"_Do you even have to ask me that?" Jai asked, she pulls out a picture from her binder book bag, and holds it in front of her. _

"_That's her?" Jacob asked, staring in awe at the beautiful wolf in the picture. Her fur is dark auburn, with a few hints of gold, her eyes are deep medium golden brown, and from the picture, he can tell her fur is silky and smooth. _

"_Damn." Embry and Quil say together as they look in the picture that Jacob is looking at as well. _

"_How did you get her to take a picture of her like this?" Embry asked. _

"_Jason did this, he loves it when she is in her form." Rose says. "He's not transforming yet, he's got a few years left." she says. _

"_Cindy, when she is in this form, is very protective of Jason." Jai says, putting the picture away. _

"_How so?" Jacob asked, feeling a slight twinge in his chest, that he recognized as jealously. _

"_She thinks of him as her pup." Rose says. "Now that I think of it, she's like that to Nicholas as well." she says. _

"_It's worse with Nicholas, since he's only eight." Jai says. "Jason's kind of jealous of that part, because he likes her likes her, and wants to marry her." she says. _

"_How old is she exactly?" Embry asked. _

"_She's a year younger than myself, Jai, Rebecca and Anna…seventeen." Rose says. _

"_Jacob, answer me truthfully on this question I am going to ask you." Jai says, looking at him. Jacob nods and waits for her to continue. "Did you already imprint on Cindy?" she asked. _

"_Yes, I did." Jacob says. He noticed Rose and Jai looking at each other, before looking back at him. _

"_If you hurt her, whoever knows her as well as you, will never forgive you." Rose says. _

"_Neither will Scotty, or Jason, or Nicholas." Jai puts in. _

"_I won't hurt her, I promise." Jacob says, and from the look in his eyes, they all knew he wouldn't. Rose and Jai smile, pleased with his answer. The bell rings and everyone goes to class, during English, the door opens and everyone turns to see Cindy walking inside, behind the principal. _

"_Class we have a new student with us today…this is Cynthia Schneider, she came from Ireland." Principal Ryan Greene says. "I'm going to need someone to show her around the campus and school tomorrow, who's interesting?" he asked. Half of the class, that are guys and single, raise there hands. Quil and Embry pout, as Jacob raises his hand. Cindy's eyes widen at how many raised there hands, as the Ryan Greene looks around. "Hmmm…how about Jacob Black." he says. _

"_Awww." all the guys who didn't get called moaned, and glared at Jacob as he smiles. _

"_Cynthia, meet Jacob after school today to talk about tomorrow." the Principal says. Cindy smiles and nods and him as he leaves after giving her schedule to the teacher. _

"_Cynthia welcome to English, I'm Mr. Smith, please tell us about yourself." Mr. Smith says smiling at her. _

"_Um…I like being called Cindy, I'm seventeen years old…I wasn't born in Ireland, I was born and raised here, and moved to Ireland when I was fifteen, then came back here." Cindy says. "Oh and to answer those questions, I'm single." Cindy says, then looks at the teacher. _

"_How about we seat you next to Jacob Black, do you know who he is?" Mr. Smith asked smiling. _

"_I met him." Cindy says smiling. She walks over and sits down near the window on Jacob's left side. The teacher starts to give instructions on a project. _

"_Alright class, its time for a project." Mr. Smith says, passing out a piece of paper to everyone. When they read what was on the top, he grinned as all the guys groaned. "Everyone needs to be paired boy and girl, and you are going to make a video of each other, like your married and write a paper on it." he says. "We are also going to be watching the tape. Must be appropriate." he adds. "Choose your partners." he says, turning back to his desk. _

"_Hey Cindy, want to be my partner, since I'm going to be showing you around tomorrow?" Jacob asked, looking at her. Cindy turns her head to look at him, and smiles. _

"_Sure Jacob." Cindy says. _

"_Great." Jacob says smiling back at her. His heart fluttering in his chest at her smile, her golden brown eyes glittering. He could feel other guys glaring at the back of his head, and turns his head to grin at them all. _

_The rest of the day went by fast, and Jacob leaves his finial class with Embry and Quil, he walks down a hallway, to see Rose and Jai talking to Cindy at her locker as she gets her things. Jacob can't keep his eyes off of Cindy as she laughs at something Rose said, he narrowed his eyes when he sees Jason hugging her again, smiling up at her, he didn't even noticed he is growling until Quil hits him on the back of the head, making him glare at him. _

"_You're growling Jake." Quil says. _

"_He was like this when Bella was with Edward too, don't forget." Embry says, dunking as Jacob moves to hit him. _

"_Don't say there names around me." Jacob growled, glaring at them. "She made her choice, and had a baby leech." he says. _

"_Sorry." Quil and Embry say, holding there hands up in surrender and backing away slowly. _

"_What is going on over here?" Jai asked as she, Rose and Cindy walks over to the three of them, with Jason hugging Cindy around her waist. _

"_Nothing." Jacob growled, he turns and walks away, before he hurts someone. _

"_Is he alright?" Cindy asked. _

"_What the hell did you do?" Rose asked glaring at both Quil and Embry. _

"_Nothing!" they say together. _

"_Now why don't I believe you?" Rose asked crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_He was growling because of Jason." Quil says. _

"_What did I do?" Jason asked tightening his hold on Cindy, frowning. _

"_Jason, he's jealous." Jai says looking at him. _

"_Of what?" Jason asked. Everyone looked at Cindy, a small blush on her cheeks from the stares she is getting. _

"_He likes Cindy." Rose explains. _

"_Well he can't have her." Jason says, everyone rolled there eyes, Cindy just smiled, and looked at him. _

"_If you let me go talk to him, I'll have you sleep in my room tonight." Cindy says. _

"_Really?" Jason asked happy. _

"_Yes." Cindy says, she kisses his cheek, and smiles when he touches it, and walks away with a dreamy look on his face. _

"_You're really going to let him sleep with you tonight?" Jai asked. _

"_Yes, with Nicholas." Cindy says grinning. "I'll go talk to him." she says and walks away, following the scent with her nose. She followed his scent to the workout room, seeing him punching the bag. She walks closer, listening to him. _

"_Stupid leeches, stupid Edward and Bella, stupid Jason." Jacob says. He closes his eyes as he smells wildflowers and springtime behind him. _

"_Jake, are you alright?" Cindy asked softly. _

"_I'm fine. Who sent you to come to me?" Jacob asked. _

"_I came alone." Cindy asked. _

"_In that case, I'm sorry for this." Jacob says turning to face her. _

"_You did nothing wrong." Cindy says looking confused. _

"_Not for that, for this." Jacob says, he wraps his arms around her, and lowers his head to her lips, kissing her softly. Cindy just stands there in shock, and slowly returns the kiss. He growls low in his throat, as he deepens the kiss. He slowly pulls away, not removing his arms, and just looks down at her. _

"_You already imprinted on me, didn't you?" Cindy asked softly. _

"_Yes, I did." Jacob says, removing one hand, and lightly tracing her cheek. _

"_We better get back." Cindy says smiling at him. "Before someone looks for us, mostly Jason." she says. _

"_If he hugs you again, I'm going to strangle him." Jacob says, as he hands her, her bag, before picking his own up, taking her hand and leaving. _

"_You strangle him, I'm not talking to you ever again." Cindy says smiling at him as they walk towards there friends. Quil and Embry back away incase Jacob decides to hit him, Jai and Rose look at each other, then they all notice a huge grin on Jacob, and a small blush on Cindy's cheek. Then they all looked to see them holding hands. _

"_Why are you holding hands?" Quil asked, making everyone look at him as if he grown two heads. "What?" he asked raising his hands up. _

"_You know Jason isn't going to be happy about this, right?" Jai asked. _

"_He'll get over it." Jacob growls, moving his arm around Cindy's waist pulling her against him. "She's my girlfriend now." he says. _

"_What about when Jason sleeps with you tonight?" Embry asked. _

"_He's not sleeping with her tonight." Jacob says, shaking his head. When he opens his eyes he notices everyone is quiet and looks to see Cindy smiling innocently at him. "He's not, is he?" he asked. _

"_Well in order for me to have found you without Jason with me, I kinda promised he could sleep with me in my room tonight." Cindy says nervously. She bites her bottom lips when she notices his eyes darken. "He won't be alone." she puts in. "Nicholas will be with me too." she adds. _

"_Nice going Embry." Rose and Jai growls at him, who pales. _

"_Um…I think I hear Quil calling me." Embry says. _

"_I'm right here." Quil says looking at him. _

"_Oh…then I think its time I go." Embry says and grabs onto Quil and pulling him away. The three girls look at Jacob who is trying to control his breathing. _

"_How old is Nicholas?" Jacob asked, pulling Cindy closer to him. _

"_He's eight." Cindy says, kissing his neck, whispering in his ear. "Please don't get mad." she says. Jacob closes his eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths, loosening his hold around Cindy's waist, but doesn't fully release her. He doesn't lift his head away from her neck. Cindy looks over to see both Jai and Rose watching with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. _

"_Ya know, we can smell you're arousal for her Jacob." Rose comments. Jai snorts in laughter when she sees Cindy blushes a million shades of red, and hides her face in Jacob's chest as he growls and glares at her. _

"_Come on Cindy, I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you." Jai says. _

"_Oh right." Cindy says pulling away, her cheeks still tinted red. She picks her book bag up, and places one of the straps over her shoulders. She pecks Jacob on the lips, before following Jai away. _

"_That's amore." Rose says teasingly to Jacob. "You'll see her tomorrow." she says, and follows after the two. Jacob continues to watch Cindy as she walks away with Jai, and Rose catching up to her. He doesn't even notice Quil or Embry standing next to him again. _

"_So, are you going to be okay?" Embry asked. _

"_Shut up!" Jacob says to him, they walk out of the school. He drives them back to where he lives and they all get out. Billy looks up from the kitchen table, and smiles. _

"_How was school?" Billy asked his son. _

"_We got a new girl." Quil says, helping himself to a can of soda. "She's cute." he says. _

"_She's also off limits." Jacob reminds him. "As are you." he says. _

"_We're going to Sam and Emily's for dinner, the Greene's, Montgomery and Rose will be there." Billy says. "We leaves as soon as you're ready Jake." he says. Jacob hurried up the stares, leaving Quil, Embry and Billy all staring after him, Billy turned and looked at is son's two friends. _

"_If the Greenes will be there, that means Cindy will be there." Embry says. _

"_I take it Cindy is the new girl at school." Billy says. _

"_Yep, and Jake already imprinted on her." Quil says finishing his soda. They turn to see Jacob hurrying downstairs again. _

"_Do I even want to know what you're room looks like?" Billy asked his son. _

"_I'll clean it this weekend." Jacob says. Billy rolls his eyes, as they leave the house and walks towards the house further away. _

"_Looks like the Montgomery's and Rose is here." Embry says, he takes off and goes to his girlfriend, kissing a beautiful female with shoulder length dark brown hair and kind blue eyes. _

"_If you don't mind." Quil says, he goes over to the other female, and kisses her. She has shoulder length dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Rose is standing next to a male with spiked dark brown hair and hazel eyes. They hear a car honking, and turns to sees the Greenes family car driving up. When the car gets turned off, and the front opens, a handsome man stepped out smiling. _

"_Hey Jaime, long time no see." Sam says walking over, shaking his friends hand. _

"_Been awhile." Jaime says. The passenger door opened, and Jai stepped out grinning. _

"_How was the ride?" Rose asked walking over. _

"_Funny." Jai says smirking. "I'll explain later." she says looking at Rose's confused look. The back door slides open, and an energetic eight year old hops out. _

"_Hello Nicholas." Billy says smiling at little boy. _

"_Hello Mr. Black." Nicholas says. "Come on Cindy." he says. _

"_Jeez Nick, chill out." Jason says stepping out from the backseat. _

"_Jason, leave your bother alone." Cindy says getting out. Billy noticed from the corner of his eye that Jacob straightened. _

"_Yes, leave me alone Jase, Cindy likes me better." Nicholas says, sticking his tongue out. Jason growls at his younger brother, and Nicholas hides behind Cindy. _

"_Now do you want to ask how the ride went?" Jai asked looking at Rose. _

"_Sam, Emily, Billy…this is Cindy Schneider." Jaime says wrapping an arm around her waist. "Cindy, this is Sam Uley and his wife Emily, and Billy Black." he says. _

"_It's nice to meet you Cindy." Sam says smiling at her. _

"_Jaime, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Scotty says looking at him. _

"_Why not?" Jaime asked confused. "She doesn't mind." he says. _

"_Unless you don't want your ass beaten, I suggest you let her go." Embry says, as Quil nodded in agreement. _

"_Why?" Jaime asked. Jai roses her eyes and whispers in her brothers ear, he looks at her, then at Jacob, seeing his hands in fist. "Oh…right." he says removing his arm. _

"_Cindy." Nicholas says tugging on her hand. _

"_What is it Nicholas?" Cindy asked looking down at him. _

"_Change into your wolf, show them how pretty you are." Nicholas says. _

"_Oh yes, Jai and Rose says you are beautiful in your wolf form, show us." Quil says. _

"_Alright, I'll be right back." Cindy says, she walks over to some high bushes, taking her clothes off and placing them down. Everyone waits patiently for her. When the bushes move, Cindy in her wolf form walks out, shaking all the leaves out of her fur. _

"_Damn, she's even prettier up close." Embry says. Nicholas smiles and runs over towards her, wrapping his arm around her neck, and giggles when she licks him. _

"_Nicholas, she only pays attention to you is because you're a brat." Jason says growling. _

"_Nu-uh, she likes be better." Nicholas says. _

"_Jason…Cindy's not yours anymore." Jacob says crossing his arm over his chest. Cindy looks over at him, and with Nicholas still around her, she walks over to him, sniffing Jacob's hand. He scratches behind her ears, making her tail wag. _

"_Stop that!" Jason exclaims. _

"_Jason, Jacob has all the right to do that to Cindy….because he imprinted on her." Jai says. _

"_WHAT!" Jason and Jaime yelled together. Cindy whined and flattened her ears on the back of her head. Jacob gently rubs her head, while glaring at them both, before he could say anything, Jai and Rose both slapped Jaime on the back of the head, and lightly tapped Jason on the back of his. _

"_Ow what was that for?" Jaime asked glaring at his sister and at Rose while rubbing the back of his head. _

"_Incase you haven't noticed, but Cindy's in her wolf form, she doesn't like yelling." Jai says crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_Sorry Cindy." Jason says softly. Cindy sniffed his hand, and licked his cheek, tail wagging. She then does the same to Jaime, making everyone laugh. _

"_She forgives way to easily." Billy comments. "It's going to be great having her in this family." he says. _

"_Cindy, why don't you go change back." Rose says. Cindy turns and licks Jacob's cheek, before running to the bush where her clothes are. Everyone waits patiently while Cindy changes back. She walks out from where she was, fixing her clothes and taking leaves out of her hair. _

"_Cindy, when did you and Jacob Black become a couple?" Jaime asked. _

"_Today." Cindy says smiling innocently. _

"_You already imprinted on her!" Sam exclaimed, looking at Jacob. _

"_Yes I did, so what?" Jacob asked, wrapping his arm around Cindy's waist, pulling her closer, nuzzling against her temple. _

"_Stop that!" Jason growls. _

"_Jason," Cindy says pulling out of Jacob's arms, ignoring his soft growl when she walks and kneels in front of Jason. "I'm not the girl for you, you'll find someone else as you grow older and start going through your changes, but understand this, you'll always have some kind a love from me." she says. _

"_I don't want a brotherly love from you." Jason says, he takes off and runs. Cindy stands up and goes to follow him, but Jaime gently grabs her shoulder. _

"_Leave him alone, give him sometime to think." Jaime says softly, you can hear a small hint of hurt in his voice, because he also loves Cindy. Cindy nods her head slowly, before walking over to Jacob, who wraps his arms around her, holding her as she cries softly, running his fingers through her hair slowly. _

"_Let's go inside." Emily says. Everyone, but Jaime, Jai, Scotty, Rose and Sam walks inside. _

"_Are you okay?" Jai asked her brother softly. "I know that you were planning on telling her how you feel later today." she says. _

"_I'll be fine, as long as Jacob doesn't hurt her or break her heart, I'll love her like a brotherly love." Jaime says softly. _

"_Oh believe me, he won't hurt her." Rose says. "He's rather hurt other guys who look at her." she says. _

"_Okay, so he's a little jealous, as long as he doesn't hurt anyone, badly." Scotty says grinning. _

"_Come on, lets go inside." Sam says. The rest walked into the living room, they see Cindy sitting on Jacob's lap, a small blush on her cheeks. Nicholas is sitting next to them, happy that he is just near Cindy. Jason still hasn't come back yet. _

"_I might as well go find Jason." Jaime says. _

"_I should." Cindy says, slowly standing up from Jacob's lap. "It was my fault, and he should hear it from me." she says. _

"_Alright, but if you're not back, I'm assuming he kidnapped you and is holding you hostage." Jaime says teasingly. _

"_Well excuse me for being outwitted by a thirteen year old, and for that age, he's was strong." Cindy says. _

"_If you and him aren't back in ten minutes, I'll come find you and talk to him as well." Jaime says. Cindy smiles and leaves the house, closing her eyes and sniffing the air, before walking in the direction Jason went. She walks over to the cliff, and sees Jason sitting down. She walks over and sits next to him. _

"_I don't want you here." Jason says softly. _

"_I know when you're lying Jason." Cindy says. "And you're lying now." she says. _

"_Why him?" Jason asked after a few moments of silence. "Why Jacob Black?" he asked. _

"_Jase…I love him, and we already imprinted on each other." Cindy says. _

"_But I love you." Jason says. _

"_I'll tell you this, if I let you kiss me, and you feel nothing for me at all, you will let me be with Jacob and I will continue to love you like I love Nicholas." Cindy says. _

"_Won't Jacob be upset?" Jason asked. _

"_We won't tell him." Cindy says. _

"_Okay." Jason says, he leans his head closer towards hers, there eyes connected with each other, until his lips touches her. Feeling nothing yet, he deepens the kiss, one of his hands touching her cheek. He pulls away slowly. _

"_Well?" Cindy asked. _

"_I felt nothing, it was like kissing my sister." Jason says. _

"_Hey!" Cindy says, pushing him playfully when he laughs. "So, we agree then, brother and sister love between us?" she asked. _

"_Can I kiss you again, just to make sure?" Jason asked hopefully. _

"_Sure." Cindy says, and when he moves to kiss her lips, she gives him her cheek. "Let's go Romeo, Jaime and Jai are worried about you." she says standing up. Jason stands up and they walk back towards Sam and Emily's house and inside. _

"_DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN JASON NICHOLAS JAIME GREENE!" Jai yells when they walked inside. Cindy winces at how loud and high pitched it was. _

"_I'm sorry." Jason says softly. _

"_AND WHY DID YOU KISS CINDY?!" Jai yelled again. _

"_WHAT?" Jacob yelled standing up. _

"_Guy's shut up." Scotty says. "You're hurting Cindy's ears." he says. Jai and Jacob turned to see Cindy on her knees, her hands covering her ears, Rose rubbing her back soothingly, while glaring at Jai and Jacob. _

"_I'm sorry baby." Jacob says walking over, he picks her up in his arms, and carries her bridal style to the living room, sitting on the couch with her in his lap. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. _

"_I have a headache now." Cindy says. _

"_Here you go." Emily says, handing Cindy some Tylenol and some ice water. _

"_Thanks." Cindy says softly, taking the two Tylenols and gulping them down with the water, handing the glass back to Jai, before nuzzling her head back against Jacob's shoulder. _

"_Sorry Cindy, I didn't mean to yell." Jai says. "If Jason hadn't run off, then kissed you, I wouldn't have." she says, glaring at Jason. _

"_He didn't kiss me." Cindy says. _

"_But…I…" Jai says, but was cut off when Cindy cut her off. _

"_I asked him to kiss him." Cindy says, she can hear rumbling coming from Jacob, and his arms tighten around her. _

"_Oh….why?" Jai asked. _

"_I asked him to kiss me to see if he felt anything when he does." Cindy says. "And when he pulled away and I asked how it felt, he said it was like kissing you." she says. _

"_Oi!" Jai says glaring at Jason, who is blushing. _

"_We have a love for each other, its just not like Jacob and I, its more of a brother and sister love." Cindy finishes. She was glad that Jacob stopped growling, but blushes when he whispers into her ear. _

"_Your lips and kisses are mine only." Jacob whispered. After eating, everyone is saying goodbye. Jacob waved when Cindy waved as Jaime pulled out and away. He helped his father home, and went to bed. \_

_**A/N: Wow eleven pages, I hope you enjoy! Please Review. **_


	4. Chapter 4

After being there a month, Cindy started to get really bad notes in her locker, that she refused to show anybody. After lunch, she walks to her locker before anyone noticed her, and opened it. Seeing a letter on top of a red rose that Jacob must've put inside. She picks the note up, and opened it.

_I thought I told you to stay the fucking away from Jacob Black, and if you didn't I'd make you're life a living hell, well prepare for hell, meet me at the cliff and we'll settle this once and for all!_

_ Britney_

"And don't be late." A female voice says from behind her. Cindy turns to stare into a pair of angry brown eyes, her curly raven black hair pulled away from her face. Britney Davidson has had a crush on Jacob for as long as she can remember, and she swore she will have him. But when Cindy came into the picture, she had to get rid of her and was doing whatever was best.

"Britney, give the hell up, he doesn't love you, he never will." Cindy says crumbling the note and putting it back into her locket to pull the rose out. "A red rose means love, he loves me and not you, get over it." she says.

"Hello baby." Jacob says walking over and wrapping his arm around Cindy, and pulling her against him, kissing her in front of Britney, who started to seethe in anger. He pulls away and smiles, then gives Britney a glare. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just having a little talk with your girlfriend." Britney says putting a fake smile on. She looks at Cindy, and walks away. Jacob turns and looks at Cindy.

"I'm fine." Cindy says.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Jacob says, he kisses her and walks away, just as she was about to close her locker, Jai reached over her shoulder and grabbed the crumbled piece of paper.

"What is this?" Jai asked uncrumpling the letter.

"Jai, no!" Cindy says twirling around to her.

"I really wish you would stop hiding things from me, you know you can't." Jai says folding the paper and putting it in her pocket, then giving Cindy a glare. "Are you going to tell Jacob or shall I?" she asked.

"I will, just not yet." Cindy says. "Please don't tell him." she begs.

"If you don't tell him about the cliff, then I will." Jai says and walks away. Cindy takes her books out for her next two classes and closes her locker, before walking into her English class, and sits down in front of Jacob. After school, Cindy walks outside to see Jacob waiting for her on his motorcycle, and walks over towards him smiling.

"How about I give you a ride home?" Jacob asked after pulling away from the kiss.

"Sure." Cindy says, she puts on her helmet, and straddles the back, wrapping her arms around his middle. Jacob starts to drive away, unknown of Britney glaring daggers. Jacob arrives at the Greene's house, and pulls into the front. Cindy gets off, and takes the helmet off, she leans over and kisses Jacob deeply, her tongue moving into his mouth, and quickly pulls away, winking at him before walking inside. Jacob has an idiotic smile on his face as he leaves.

"So did you tell him?" Jai asked, stepping in front of Cindy as she lands on the bottom step. Cindy had changed into a pair of form fitting black sweatpants and a black sports bra, her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, and she is barefoot.

"Yes." Cindy says lying. "He understood what I needed to do." she says.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Jai says eyeing Cindy. She steps aside and watches as Cindy runs out of the house. Jai then picks up the phone, and dials the Blacks telephone number, after three rings, Billy answered.

"_Hello?" Billy asked. _

"Hello Mr. Black, its Jai Greene, is Jacob home?" Jai asked.

"_He said after dropping Cindy off, he's going into town to get some parts, why?" Billy asked. _

"It's about Cindy, I think she's in danger, can you have him call me when he gets home please?" Jai asked.

"_I'll call him on his cell and tell him to hurry home." Billy says. _

"Thank you Mr. Black." Jai says and hangs up. She starts to pace. The front door opens and Jason, Jaime, Nicholas, Scotty and Rose all walked inside.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I think Cindy's in danger." Jai says, she hands Rose the note, who opens it.

"Did you call Jacob?" Scotty asked.

"After Cindy left I called, Mr. Black answered, I'm waiting for Jacob to call back." Jai says. The phone rings and she answers it. "Hello?" she asked.

"_Jai, is Cindy there?" Jacob asked. _

"Jacob, Cindy's in danger, please come over here, I don't want to read the note over the phone." Jai says.

"_I'll be right over." Jacob says. _

"Well be waiting outside." Jai says and hangs up. She looks at everyone else, and tells Jason and Nicholas to go upstairs. While she, Jaime, Rose and Scotty goes outside to wait. Jacob pulls in front of the house, and gets off of his motorcycle.

"I have Sam, Quil and Embry looking for her." Jacob says. "What note?" he asked.

"This note." Jai says handing it to him. Jacob read the note, and a growl escaped his lips. He hands it back to her and goes back to his bike. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to the cliff." Jacob says. "I'll meet you guys over there." he says and speeds off. Jaime, Jai, Rose and Scotty lock the front door, and piles into Jaime's car and he follows after Jacob. They get to the cliff, already noticing Embry, Quil and Sam, all wearing there sweatpants. Standing in the middle is Cindy and Britney, both circling around each other, growls escaping from there throats, eyes are glowing gold.

"We don't have to fight bitch, just give Jacob to me." Britney growls. Jacob took a step forward, and was held back by Sam. They are now all watching, glaring at Britney.

"Jacob doesn't love you." Cindy growls back, she can feel the wolf inside her wanting to come out. "He loves me!" she says.

"That's because you fucking stole him from me!" Britney growls. She tears off her own clothes, allowing her wolf to come out. Standing in her spot, is a growling dark gray and black wolf. Britney's golden eyes are glaring at Cindy.

"He was never yours." Cindy growls, she removes her bra, sweatpants and panties, letting the wolf take over her body. Standing at the cliff is wolf Cindy and wolf Britney, circling around each other, growling louder and louder. Wolf Britney took the first lunge, and bite Cindy.

"We have to stop this!" Jacob yells, his eyes looking at his girlfriend.

"We can't stop this." Sam says. "Not until one of them is dead or gives up." he says. They hear yelping, and turns to see wolf Britney not being fair, attacking wolf Cindy whenever she can, and not letting her stand up, biting her neck. Wolf Cindy shakes Wolf Britney off of her, blood flowing from the wounds. Wolf Cindy backed Wolf Britney to the end of the cliff, where the water was crashing. Wolf Britney yelps as she falls. Wolf Cindy watches, before slowly walking away, she transform into her human form, naked, before falling unconscious.

"Cindy!" Jacob yells rushing over to her side. Blood gushing from several wounds, he is more worried about the wounds, then seeing her naked right now. He looks over his shoulder, seeing Jai rushing over carrying a blanket that was in the car, covering Cindy's body. He picks her up gently, hearing her moan in pain. He rushes to his house, and passes a shock looking Billy as he goes upstairs to his room. Sam had sent everyone home, with Cindy's clothes, and he goes and brings Emily over to the Black's house and goes upstairs.

"Sam, what happened?" Billy asked.

"Cindy was attacked by a girl from school." Sam says.

"Emily, please go." Billy says looking at her. Emily nods and she and Sam goes upstairs to Jacob's room. Sam grabs Jacob's arm and pulls him away from the bed and out of the room.

"No I want to be with her!" Jacob yells, struggling against Sam's arms.

"Emily is taking care of her wounds, afterwards you can go back in when you calm down." Sam growls at him. Jacob growls, but stills. Sometime during the wait, it started to rain, thunder crashed outside as rain pattered against the windows. Jacob's bedroom door opened, and Emily steps out.

"You can go in now." Emily says softly. Jacob and Sam walks in, they see Cindy laying underneath Jacob's covers, wearing what looked like to be one of Jacob's t-shirts.

"Will she be alright?" Jacob asked.

"She's just resting now, she needs a few days to heal." Emily says. "And I would recommend her not going to school until her strength has gained." she says.

"You know it's very rude to talk about someone when they're in the room." Cindy says softly and weakly from the bed.

"Oh Cindy." Jacob says softly, he crawls into bed, moving hair away from her face.

"You gave everyone a scare." Sam says. "I have a feeling you'll have some guest coming tomorrow seeing that you will not be in school." he says.

"Let's leave them alone." Emily says. "We'll see you tomorrow, and Jacob, be gentle with her." she says as she and Sam leave, closing the door behind them.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to tell my dad you're alright and that I'm going to bed." Jacob says, he presses a small kiss on her forehead and moves off of the bed. He walks downstairs, seeing his dad watching TV. Billy looked to see Jacob standing at the doorway, and he muted the TV.

"How is she?" Billy asked.

"She's alive." Jacob says. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning." he says.

"Jacob, I'll call the school, letting them know you're going to be taking a few sick days." Billy says.

"Thanks dad." Jacob says and goes upstairs, he walks back into his room, and frowns when he sees Cindy trying to sit up. He walks over to her side, and gently pushes her down against the pillows again. "You're in no condition to be sitting up." he says.

"I have to go pee." Cindy says. "Unless you want to help me." she says. She whimpers softly when Jacob lifts her up, touching one of her wounds as he walks to the bathroom upstairs. He walks inside, and sits her on the toilet.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to change and I'll come to get you, don't walk." Jacob says. He walks out, missing Cindy rolling her eyes or sticking her tongue out. After finishing peeing, she wipes herself, then stands up and flushes the toilet. She looks at herself in the mirror after washing her hands.

"That fucking bitch Britney." Cindy growls, she lowers the collar of the t-shirt, seeing teeth marks on her skin, then lifts it up and notices more on her legs, stomach and breasts. She sighs, and walks out of the bathroom after turning the light off. She lets out a surprised squeak when she feels herself getting lifted up into a pair of familiar strong arms, her arms automatically going around his neck, making her wince.

"I thought I told you not to walk." Jacob growls softly, but with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Jacob, I'm alright." Cindy says, nuzzling her head against his shoulder.

"No you're not." Jacob says walking into his room. He places her on his bed, and covers her up with his blanket. He turns the light off, before crawling in next to her, gently wrapping his arm around her stomach, pulling her closer to him, and nuzzling against her. Reassuring himself that Cindy is safe in his embrace. "I love you Cindy, I don't ever want to lose you." he whispers lifting his head to look at her.

"I love you to Jake, you'll never lose me." Cindy says, smiling at him. "Goodnight." she whispers, before falling asleep.

"Goodnight Angel." Jacob whispers, before lowering his head next to hers on the pillow, slightly tightening his arm around her, before falling asleep.

Back at the cliff, Britney's hands came over the side, as she slowly slide herself up over the edge, panting. The rain making her hair stick to her body and face, mud all over her naked body. Her wounds bleeding, and have mud inside of them.

"I will get you Cindy, if it's the last thing I do, you will die and Jacob _will _be mine!" Britney says out loud, knowing no one will hear her. Slowly she dragged herself to her feet, and picks up her clothes, putting on her ripped blouse and ripped skirt, and walking away.

**A/N: I don't have any problems with people named Britney, well expect for the one who made my life hell even since sixth grade. So please don't think I hate you if your name is Britney! Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

A week had past and Cindy was able to go back to school. Jacob was more protective that ever, hovering near her, or waiting for her outside of the girls bathroom. He also made a freshmen kid cry, poor thing, all he did was bump into her accidently, though he did hit one of her still tender bruises, and Jacob yelled at him. 

_Flashback_

_Cindy is walking out of her history class, she wasn't paying attention, and neither did the freshmen who bumped into her, both of them were deep in thought. She hissed out in pain, and heard a yell and her eyes widen when she sees Jacob towering over the kid who bumped into her, yelling. _

"_I-I'm sorry." the freshmen says stammering, his face paling. "Please don't hurt me." he begs. _

"_My girlfriend just got back, and she's been in a bad accident, she still has some tender spots." Jacob says, glaring at him. The freshmen pales more, and gulps, before muttering a soft sorry to me, picked up his dropped books and hurried away. Jacob turns to smile at Cindy, only to see her glaring at him. _

"_What?" he asked. _

"_It was an accident." Cindy says. _

"_He should've watched where he was walking." Jacob says, he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, he knows what to do when she's mad at him. He gentle presses his lips against her, kissing her softly. He inwardly grins when she returns the kiss. Then they walked hand in hand to there next class._

_End Flashback_

Cindy is now looking for the freshmen, who she learned that his name was Cabal. She was about to give up, and turned around, only to bump into who she was looking for. Cabal looks up, and pales and starts to shake, looking around to see if Jacob is coming over to yell at him some more. 

"I-I'm sorry, please don't hurt m-me." Cabal stutters. 

"Cabal, its alright, I'm fine, I was looking for you, it's a good thing you bumped into me." Cindy says. Cabal eyes widen when she said his name and Cindy smiled at him to reassure that she was fine. 

"Why were you looking for me?" Cabal asked softly, a small blush forming on his cheeks. 

"I wanted to apologize for what Jacob did, he's very protective of me, ever since I had my accident." Cindy says. "And I wanted to know if you're alright?" she asked. 

"I'm fine, you're boyfriend can be a little scary." Cabal says. 

"Yeah." Cindy agrees smiling. "I just wanted to make sure you're alright, and that there is no hard feelings between us." she says. 

"No there isn't." Cabal smiles back. 

"Good, I'll see you around, only make sure you know where you're walking." Cindy says, she kisses his cheek, winks at him and walks away. Cabal stays glued to his spot, a small blush on as he touches the cheek Cindy kisses him on. 

Cindy is sitting in the school library, since she has a free period, so she decided to do some homework. She looked up when the door opens and sees Jacob's science class walking in. Jacob walks in, and smiles when he sees her. Cindy smiles back, and blows him a kiss, before going back to work, as Jacob walks into the computer lab. 

"You think you're so special." Britney says walking over toward Cindy. 

"You're supposed to be dead." Cindy says looking at her. She notices that Britney still has scratches on her face. 

"I'm not." Britney growls, she leans closer. "You better watch your back bitch, because I will get my revenge on you." she says. She moves back and leaves the library, leaving Cindy slightly seething in her seat. A small soft tone makes her attention turns back to the computer. She smiles when she reads the instant message and the name. 

_JacobBlack&CindySchneider4ever: Hey baby. _

_JacobBlacksGirl: Hello, shouldn't you be paying attention to what Mr. Knight is saying? _

_JacobBlack&CindySchneider4ever: Nah, he's droning on and on about the same thing, how are you? _

_JacobBlacksGirl: I'm alright, um…Britney came over to me. _

_JacobBlack&CindySchneider4ever: -growls- are you alright? Do you want me to hurt her? _

_JacobBlacksGirl: I'm fine, she just told me to watch my back, because she'll get her revenge on me._

_JacobBlack&CindySchneider4ever: Cindy, just to make me happy, will you spend the night tonight, its Friday._

_JacobBlacksGirl: Sure, I was kinda hoping you would ask me. Just drop me off at the Greenes so I can pack some clothes to stay until Sunday. _

_JacobBlack&CindySchneider4ever: Alright, will do, love you. _

_JacobBlacksGirl: I love you 2. _

_JacobBlack&CindySchneider4ever: has signed off. _

Cindy saved her work, and put her book away. She logged off when the bell rang, and goes to pick her bag up, only to see it not on the chair where she left it. She looks up to see Jacob grinning at her. They walked out of the library, and Cindy waiting until he got his bag, before they went to her locker. Jacob had his locker moved so his was next to Cindy's. They left the school, and got onto his bike, before he revved it up and driving towards the Greenes. 

"Would you like to come inside and wait?" Cindy asked as she gets off the back of Jacob's bike after he pulled in front of the house. 

"Sure." Jacob says. They walk inside and upstairs to her room. Jacob sits down on her bed, watching as she pulls a duffle bag out from her closet, and placing it on her bed. "Bring your swimsuit, we might go swimming." he says. 

"Alright." Cindy says, she packs her black bikini with red roses over the top and bottom and puts it into her duffle bag, along with a towel. She puts in a couple of t-shirts, tank tops, shorts, jeans, a sweater, her pajama's, shampoo/conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste and hairbrush. 

"CINDY!" Nicholas yells rushing into her room, wrapping his arms around her legs. "Please don't leave me here." he begs, looking up at her with big bronze colored eyes. 

"Nicholas, she'll be back Sunday night." Jacob says. 

"That's too far away." Nicholas whines. 

"Why don't you want me to go?" Cindy asked. 

"Jason says that as soon as you leave, he's going to ship me off somewhere." Nicholas says, tears starting to well up in his eyes. 

"Oh for the love of…JASON, GET IN HERE!" Cindy yells. Seconds later, and innocent looking Jason walks into her room, his hands in his pockets. 

"Yes?" Jason asked. 

"Tell Nicholas you were just teasing him." Cindy says crossing her arms over her chest. Jacob shoots Jason a glare as if to tell the truth. 

"It's not my fault he's a baby and believes everything I say." Jason says scowling at Jacob, then at Nicholas who sticks his tongue out at him. 

"Nicholas, if Jason gives you any trouble, don't hesitate to call me over at Jacob's. Preferably on my cell phone." Cindy says. 

"Okay, I love you." Nicholas says, hugs Cindy and smiles when she kisses his cheek, before running past Jason and to his room. Cindy lifts her eyes again, and glares at Jason. 

"If you don't be nice to him, _I'll _send you someplace." Cindy says. 

"Oh come on, he's an easy target." Jason whines, he stops when Cindy glares at him. "Fine, I'll leave him alone until you come back, happy?" he asked, he doesn't wait for her to answer, he just walks out of the room pouting. 

"Let's go baby." Jacob says standing up, he picks Cindy's duffle bag up and swings it over his shoulder, before leaving her room. Cindy grabs her cell phone off of her desk, along with her charger, iPod and her iPod charger, before closing her bedroom door behind her and walks downstairs, she places her cell phone and other things into her duffle bag, and grabs her new book off of the couch, and adds that. 

"Have fun, just not too much fun." Jai says. Cindy glares at her, and just follows Jacob out. He hands her, her duffle bag and gets onto his bike. Cindy gets on behind him, after putting the strap over her shoulder, she wraps her arms around his middle, and her cheek against his back as he revs his bike up and drives away. 

Cindy and Jacob are sitting up in his room later that night after eating dinner. They are watching a movie, and are cuddled up on his bed. Jacob noticed Cindy's breathing has evened out, and looked to see that she had falling asleep, curled up against him, her head on his shoulder, while hand on his chest. Jacob smiles, and presses a small kiss on her forehead, before turning the movie and TV off, and turning his light off, curling against Cindy, and falling asleep. 

**A/N: I Hope You Enjoyed This, please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday morning, after taking turns showering, and getting dressed and joining Billy for breakfast, Cindy and Jacob got into his Rabbit and drove down to Forks. When they got to Newton's Store, they walked in together. Jacob got some things for his father, new fishing supplies and other things. After paying, he put the stuff into the trunk.

"Where are we going now?" Cindy asked.

"After I get some parts for the car, I'm going to show you someplace beautiful, an old friend of mine told me about this, and I've wanted to see it, but I wanted to wait until I have a special someone with me." Jacob says smiling lovingly at her.

"Who is that special someone?" Cindy asked.

"You of course." Jacob says smiling at her.

"I knew that." Cindy says, she leans over and kisses his cheek, before looking out of the window. "I'll wait in the car while you get the supplies you ordered." she says when he pulls in front of the Forks Car Parts Store.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked looking at her.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine." Cindy says. Jacob kisses her cheek, and gets out of the car, walking inside. Cindy looked out of the cloudy sky, smelling the scent of rain coming from a distance. She doesn't even notice Jacob returned ten minutes later, and jumping a little when he kisses her cheek.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." Jacob says. "What were you thinking about?" he asked as he starts to drive away.

"Of that it's going to rain sometime today or at night." Cindy says.

"Well be back before it starts to pour." Jacob says. He parks his car, and takes a deep breath, before getting out. Cindy following him. He takes her arm gently, and kisses her, before picking her up bridal style and running into the forest. He runs and stops into a meadow and places Cindy down on her feet.

"It's beautiful." Cindy whispers. "Who was you're friend who told you about this?" she asked.

"She was just someone who I loved before I met you, and she broke my heart." Jacob says softly. Cindy wraps her arms around Jacob, resting her head against his chest. They break apart when two tiny, yet strong, fist start hitting on Jacob. They break apart, and looks down to see a small boy, hitting Jacob.

"Let her go you big meanie!" the little boy says, looking up at them. His emerald eyes glaring at Jacob as he continues to hit him.

"Hey kid stop hitting me." Jacob growls at him, he frowns when he didn't back away.

"Sweetie, its okay." Cindy says picking the boy up, who automatically snuggles closer to her.

"You smell pwetty." the boy says.

"THOMAS EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN." a familiar male voice yelled out. "What has your mother and I told you about running away from us?" the male asked walking out and over, followed by a familiar female.

"Bella." Jacob whispered.

"Jacob." Bella says looking at him, then notices her son in someone else's arm. "Edward." she says looking at the male.

"Hey wolf girl, let my son go." Edward growls at Cindy, making Jacob growl back.

"Wolf girl?" Cindy asked amused. She places Thomas down, but he continues to hold on around her neck.

"No, no, no." Thomas wails in her ear, making Cindy wince.

"I'm so sorry." Bella says, she gently pries her son off of Cindy. "Thomas say you're sorry." she says.

"Sorry." Thomas says looking at Cindy.

"It's alright sweetie." Cindy smiles at him. He gives her a toothy grin, and rest his head against his mother's neck.

"What are you doing here Black?" Edward asked glaring at Jacob.

"I wanted to show my girlfriend this place." Jacob growls. "Cindy…this is Edward Cullen and his wife Bella, both of them are leeches." he says. "This is Cindy Schneider, my girlfriend." he says wrapping his arm around Cindy's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I don't care about her, she seems alright from what I can read in her mind." Edward says. Cindy's jaw dropped and he grins at her. "Yes, I can read minds, and I agree, Jacob is acting like an idiot." he says.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed.

"Stop reading her mind!" Jacob growled.

"Cindy, you are most welcome to come to this meadow, but leave the dog at home." Edward says. "Come on Bella, Thomas needs to have his nap." he says. He winks at Cindy, before escorting Bella away, who is carrying Thomas.

"Was Bella you're friend?" Cindy asked, turning her head to look at Jacob.

"Yes, but as you can see whom she chose." Jacob says, then he turns his eyes to hers, scowling at her. "So you think I was acting like an idiot?" he asked.

"Just a little." Cindy says, she wraps her arms around his neck. "But you're my idiot." she says smiling. Jacob growls playfully, before kissing her deeply. Just as quickly as he kissed her, he pulled away, making Cindy pout.

"You'll get more kisses, if you answer this question for me." Jacob says.

"What is it?" Cindy asked.

"You already know that I imprinted on you, and you imprinted on me," Jacob starts at Cindy's nod, he continues. "I really do love you, and we can wait, but will you marry me?" he asked, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a simple gold ring, with a small emerald stone, and on the inside, is _J&C 4ever. _

"Yes." Cindy says smiling, as tears fall from her eyes. Jacob slides the ring onto her finger, and kisses her deeply again. Jacob picks her up bridal style again, and runs back towards his car. He sets her on her feet, kissing her softly, before opening her door, and closing it after she gets inside. He starts the car and pulls away, and heads back to his house. They arrived just in time for dinner, and afterwards, curled up in Jacob's room and went to sleep again.

**A/N: Read and Review, Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

School is over with, and Jacob graduated. He isn't planning on going to college, until Cindy is with him. It's Summer, and Jacob and Cindy, are hanging out at the cliffs, a fire going, as they sit around it one night. The firelight making the emerald on Cindy's ring glittering as she leans her back against Jacob's chest, with his arms around her, nuzzling her hair.

"And then she said, that's not feather duster, that's my tail!" Embry says finishing his joke, everyone laughed.

"That's not funny." Anna grumbled with a blush on her cheeks.

"Jacob." Cindy says softly, he looks down at her, and she leans up and whispers in his ear. "Make love to me tonight, please." she whispers. Jacob pulls back to look in her eyes, seeing she is ready.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked, stroking her cheek.

"Yes." Cindy says.

"Alright, let's go home." Jacob says. "Cindy's getting tired, we're leaving now." he says.

"Aww…alright, we'll see you tomorrow then." Quil says. Jacob and Cindy walked away from there friends, and walked to his house. Billy is out and sleeping over at a friends house, so they're home alone. He picks her up bridal style, and carries her inside, closing and locking the front door, before walking upstairs to his room.

"I love you Jacob, and I trust you." Cindy whispers as she takes off her tank top, standing in only her lacy black bra and khaki shorts. Jacob helped taking off the rest of her clothes, his fingers barely grazing her skin, making her shiver in delight, as she takes off his own clothes, until they're both standing naked.

"I'll be as gentle as I can." Jacob whispered as he slowly lowers her onto his bed. They start to kiss, as he slowly enters her, he pushes all the way in, kissing her cry of pain. He pulls his head back, wiping away some tears, and kissing her cheek. Cindy lifts her hips up, and Jacob starts a rhythm that she keeps, her head tilted back, baring her neck, which he starts to press tiny kisses. Cindy is clenching his shoulder as he slowly makes love to her.

"Mmm…Jacob." Cindy moans in pleasure, her legs tightening around his waist. Jacob moans when he feels her walls tightening around him, and feels her body quiver in the aftermath of her release. Jacob moves faster, before moaning and releasing his seed inside her womb. He collapse on top of her, there hearts beating the same rhythm, sweat clinging to there bodies. Jacob's head is nuzzling against Cindy's neck, pressing tiny kissing along her collarbone, as she strokes his hair.

"I love you." Jacob whispers. He rolls off of her slowly, and gathers her in his arms. He covers there cooling bodies up, and kisses the top of her head. Soon joining her in sleep.

**A/N: Yay first lemon page, hope you enjoy, sorry if its not that good. **


	8. Chapter 8

_A month had past, and Cindy is walking around the forest in Forks. She hopped on the bus, unknown of someone following her. She walks to the meadow, when she was attacked. _

"_You bitch, you and Jacob been together!" Britney growls tumbling Cindy to the grass. Cindy watches in horror as two other females walks over, and hold her down. All she sees is Britney's face, smirking evilly down at her, and whispering in her ear. "I'll be sure to keep Jacob company." she says, and Cindy falls unconscious. _

_Edward lifts his head up and stops his playing on his piano. Everyone in the room looks at him in confusion as to why he stopped. _

"_Edward?" Esme asked. _

"_She's in trouble." Edward whispers. He stands up and walks to the door, and immediately runs towards the meadow. He has to close his eyes at the overwhelming smell of blood and breaths deeply, before walking over to the body. He lifts Cindy's battered body up in his arms, and runs with her back towards the house. Everyone was standing on the porch. _

"_Oh my god, Cindy!" Bella exclaimed. "What happened?" she asked. _

"_A wolf attacked her." Edward explains, he lifts his eyes to look at Carlisle. _

"_Before we do anything, let me check her." Carlisle says. Edward nodded, and carries Cindy upstairs to a spare bedroom and places her on the bed. Carlisle walks inside, and Edward leaves, standing out of the door. Edward can hear Jacob in his mind, calling for Cindy, and he almost felt bad for him. Everyone soon joined Edward in the hall, and stood up when the door opened. _

"_Well?" Alice asked. _

"_She's pregnant, and if we don't…"Carlisle stops and looks at everyone before continuing. "She's going to die, unless we change her into a vampire." he says. _

"_What will happened to the baby?" Bella asked. "Will it have some vampire powers?" she asked. _

"_No, since Cindy is a wolf, and she mated with a wolf, the baby will have wolf powers." Carlisle says. "She will also have some body heat, but not a lot, and she won't have any venom, thank god, but she will be a vampire/wolf, the first one ever." he says. _

"_Who will change her?" Jasper asked. _

"_Edward, I have a feeling you won't since you don't want her to hate you or Bella, so I will." Carlisle says. _

"_Are you sure?" Edward asked. _

"_I'm sure, go get me some morphine to help with the pain, we're going to have to each take turns keeping an eye out on her." Carlisle says, looking at Jasper, Edward and Emmett, they all nod there heads in agreement. _

"_Will she be able to eat regular food, or blood?" Rosalie asked. _

"_She will be able to get away with eating regular food, but she'll also need blood now and then." Carlisle says. The girls walk away, and Edward, Emmett and Jasper follow Carlisle back into the room after Edward returned with some morphine. Carlisle injected some into her arm, then moved to her neck, and slowly bit down, her blood flowing into his mouth and releasing his venom into her stream, he pulled away and wiped his mouth. A few seconds after biting her, Cindy started to thrash around in bed, screaming out in pain. Twisting around, and starting to claw. _

"_Hold her legs down Emmett and Jasper." Edward says. Jasper and Emmett each grab a leg, and Carlisle grabbed an arm, while Edward grabbed her other arm, making her body lift off of the bed, screaming out in pain. Her screaming induced to whimpers, before screaming again. Edward can hear the girls in his mind. _

"_I hope she's going to be alright." Alice says softly. _

"_I wonder who hurt her like that, and left her for death?" Rosalie says. _

"_That poor girl." Esme says. _

"I think she's calming down now." Carlisle says, one bye one they let her go. Her heart slowed to an un-normal rhythm, it beats twice, the stops for awhile, before doing beating again. Her skin became cooler, but still a bit warm, and her skin turned to a pale tan. The simple wounds healed, the deeper ones closed, but left a scar. 

"Now what?" Jasper asked. 

"Mmmm…Jacob." Cindy whimpered, then slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes are a golden-brown, with a red tint for being a new-born half vampire half wolf. She blinks away the blurriness, to see Edward's familiar face, and three unfamiliar, guys standing near the bed. "Edward?" she whispered. 

"Hey wolf girl, how are you feeling?" Edward asked, smoothing hair away from her face. 

"Like someone just hit me repeatedly with a jackhammer." Cindy says softly. "What happened?" she asked. 

"What do you remember last?" Edward asked. 

"I remember walking in that meadow Jacob showed me, when I was attacked by an enemy of mine from school, Britney Davidson and two of her wolf friends. The last thing she said was that she'll take care of Jacob for me, then all I saw was blackness." Cindy says. 

"Cindy, I found you beaten in the meadow and I brought you here." Edward says. "You and the baby would've died if we didn't do what we did." he says. 

"What did you do?" Cindy asked. 

"You're the first wolf ever, who is turned to be half vampire." Edward says. "Carlisle did the biting, and we only did it to save you and your unborn baby." he says. 

"No." Cindy whimpers, closing her eyes as they burn. "Leave me alone, please." she whispers. She doesn't open her eyes until she hears the door close. _'Jacob!' _Cindy thinks, before falling asleep. 

Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper all walked downstairs and into the living room, seeing there wives sitting on the couch. They looked over at them when they walked in more. All of the stands up, a worried expression on there face. 

"Well?" Bella asked. 

"She didn't take the news so well, she's resting now." Edward says, wrapping his arms around Bella, nuzzling her neck. "Jacob is out of his mind with worry, he's looking all over La Push for Cindy." he says. 

"It's only a matter of time before he comes here." Carlisle says. They all close there eyes, when they hear Cindy screaming out her pain, and its not from the transformation. 

"Bella come with me." Edward says, Bella nods her head as they walk upstairs and into the bedroom Cindy is staying in. He closes the door behind Bella and they walk to the bed. 

"Cindy." Bella whispers, sitting down. She strokes her hair when Cindy cries against her lap. Bella looks up with sad eyes at Edward. 

"Cindy, I'm going to get in contact with Jacob…I'm going to tell him to come to the meadow, and we're going to wait in the shadows until he comes." Edward says. 

"Please." Cindy whispers, looking at him. 

"_Jacob." Edward calls. _

"_What the hell do you want you fucking leech, I'm kind of busy looking for my fiancee." Jacob growls through his mind. _

"_Meet me in the meadow you dumb wolf." Edward growls, then breaks the connection. _"I'll stand by in what I said Cindy, he's an idiot, but he's worried for you." he says. "Bella, go gather everyone else, and tell them to go to the meadow and say you and I will meet them there with Cindy." he says. 

"Cindy, everything will be alright." Bella says as she stands up and leaves the room. Bella walks in a few seconds later, carrying a nightgown. She give Edward a look and he turns his back as Bella helps her put it on. Edward turns around again, and wraps a blanket around Cindy, cover her head and lifting her up in his arms, as he and Bella runs out of the house and super speed and gets to the meadow. The others are there, and are waiting for the wolves to come. 

"Eww…I smell wolves." Alice says wrinkling her nose. 

"Alice, Cindy's a wolf as well." Jasper says reminding his wife. 

"I know, but she's also a vampire." Alice says. 

"I can smell you bloodsucker, come out here." Jacob growled. Bella walks out first, and Jacob stops growling, and just glares at her. "Where is your husband?" he asked. 

"Right here." Edward says walking out of the shadows, Cindy's head is still covered by the blanket, her head resting against Edward's strong shoulder. The others around Jacob shift restlessly at all the vampires. Britney has joined in, pretending to be on the search. 

"What the hell do you want?" Jacob asked, his eyes is on the covered figure in Edwards arms.

"Put her down Edward." Carlisle says. Edward gently places Cindy on her feet, steadying her as she sways, and moves away from her. Cindy removes the hood around her head, keeping her head down, making her hair cover her face. 

"What is going on, who is this?" Jacob asked. 

"Cindy?" Jai whispers. Everyone looks over at her, then to see Cindy lifting her head. Britney gasps, and forgetting that she told Jacob that Cindy is dead, lets it slipped out. 

"NO, I KILLED YOU, I SAW YOU DIE!" Britney yell stepping forward. 

"As you can see, that it didn't work." Cindy says softly. She turns her eyes from Britney, to look at Jacob. Her eyes locked with his as he walked closer to her. Feeling dizzy Cindy starts to fall, but was glad when Jacob caught her, lowering her onto their knees. 

"She lost most of her body heat." Jacob says, then looks closely in her eyes, and growls. "And her eyes never had a red tint to them, what the hell?" he asked. 

"I found her here Jacob, she lost a lot of blood and I brought her to Carlisle, in order to save her and…" Edward pauses, knowing Jacob didn't know about the baby yet, he looked at Cindy, and continued when she nodded. "the baby, we had to change her." he says. 

"She's still a wolf, she's just half vampire as well." Bella adds. 

"WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING DIE!" Britney yells, running over and pinning Cindy to the tree by her neck. She doesn't loosen her grip, Jacob growls and goes to stand up, when Sam's voice stops him. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Emmett sing-songed. 

"She doesn't scare me, even if she is a leech." Britney growl, tightening her grip. 

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Jasper says. 

"What are you talking about, what going to happen?" Rose asked. 

"Cindy hasn't eaten anything yet, so she has a thirst for blood." Carlisle says. 

"Let me go." Cindy growls out. 

"Not until you die." Britney growls. 

"It's your funeral." Cindy says, she wraps her hand around the wrist around her neck, and pushes it off of her, and twisting it around, making Britney yelp out in pain. She looks up too Cindy, seeing her eyes a red golden brown. 

"Get off of me." Britney yells, struggling against her hold. Everyone watches as Cindy pushes Britney to the ground, before crawling on top of her and snapping her neck, then biting into her neck. She pulls away and slowly stands up. Cindy slowly turns around, seeing Jacob stepping towards her, his eyes locking on hers with love in them. 

"No, don't come near me." Cindy cries, then runs past Alice and Rosalie back to the Cullen mansion. 

"CINDY, COME BACK!" Jacob yells, his heart breaking. 

"We'll talk to you." Bella whispers, then the vampire take off running. 

"Good riddance I say." Rose says, using her foot to nudge the dead body of Britney. "She's been a thorn I all of our sides." she says. 

"What are we going to do with the body?" Embry asked. Embry, Quil, Jared, Rose, Jai, Scotty, Jaime, Anna and Rebecca all turned to look at Sam with hopeful expression. Sam just grins wolfishly at them. 

"Go right ahead." Sam says. He then walks over to Jacob, letting the others rip apart Britney's body, and places his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "You going to be okay?" he asked. 

"I just want Cindy back, did you see the look in her eyes?" Jacob asked. "She thinks of herself as a monster." he says. 

"Give her some time Jacob, I'm pretty sure Edward or Bella will get in touch with you." Sam says. "Come on, lets go home." he says. They both turned around, seeing that the body of Britney Davidson is no longer there. They then run back home. Jacob goes into his room and sits on his bed, looking at the picture of him and Cindy on his desk, smiling. He closes his eyes, and cries himself to sleep. 

Cindy is sobbing on her knees at the front door, that is how they found her. Her shoulders are shaking, and even though she feels a wave a calm through her, she pushes it away. Edward gently picks her up, and she rests her head against his chest, and he carries her inside. 

"Aren't you jealous that she is taken up all of his attention?" Rosalie asked looking at Bella. 

"I know Edward loves me, he wouldn't leave me ever." Bella says. "Besides if I was in his shoes, I would be doing the same thing. Cindy feels like she's a monster after what she does, she doesn't think she deserves to be loved." she says. 

"You know, its kinda creepy how you got Edward's, Jasper's and Alice's abilities." Emmett says. 

"BELLA!" Edward yells. Using her speed, Bella is standing at the doorway to the bedroom, her hair swaying before she stands stills. "We should try getting some human food inside of her body, make it light." he says. Bella nods, and after looking at Cindy with a worried expression in her golden eyes, she walks out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen. 

"Why didn't you just let me die!" Cindy sobs in Edward arms. Carlisle follows Bella into the room this time, and Edward places Cindy onto the bed. Cindy eats with the help of Bella, and turned her head away when she couldn't eat anymore. 

"Cindy…I'm having Edward bring Jacob over here tomorrow, and you and him will be talking." Carlisle says softly. 

"I'm a monster, I kill Britney, you all saw me." Cindy says softly. 

"Britney was a monster first, trying to kill you because of her jealousy that you had Jacob, and he never looked at her once." Edward says. 

"Cindy…I hurt Jacob." Bella says sitting down next to her. "He loved me, and I love him too, but I loved Edward more that I did to him. I think you're the best thing that ever happened to him, I saw the way he looked at you when he first bought you to the meadow, and how he was holding you." she says. "I don't want him hurt again, he needs you, and you need him." she says. "So please, talk to him tomorrow?" she begs. 

"Alright, I'll talk to him." Cindy says softly, defeated. "I'm tired." she says, laying down onto the pillows, closing her eyes. Edward, Carlisle and Bella left the room, closing the door and turning the lights off. Alice and the others slowly walk upstairs. 

"How is she?" Rosalie asked. 

"She's asleep." Carlisle says. "Come on, we should go to our rooms and leave her to her rest for now. Alice, are you able to see her?" he asked. 

"Yes, for some weird reason, I can see her, even though she is a wolf." Alice says. 

"She's also a vampire too, so that is probably why." Esme says. They all walked to there bedrooms. Edward and Bella see there son curled up on the bed, holding his bear. 

**A/N: Please read and review, and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. **


	9. AN

**A/N: My Computer crashed, so it might take awhile to update this story, I'll continue as soon as I get another computer.**


End file.
